(1) Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to a borderless display panel and a display device including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
A display device includes a display panel, various kinds of frames for supporting and accommodating the display panel, and various kinds of optical sheets, which are sequentially laminated. Also, the display panel includes a display area and a non-display area which is disposed around the display area. A frame may be disposed to cover the non-display area of the display panel.